coleniafandomcom-20200215-history
Cyprus
Cyprus was a, once independent, Jorvian colony based on the island of Cyprus. Cyprus is known for it's diplomatic actions, and for the many treaties signed there. Cyprus is also known for its embassies, as any diplomat could build one in it's capital. Settlements Due to it's size, Cyprus itself is it's biggest capital. The infrastructure is mediocre at best, as most resources go to embassies and diplomatic houses. However, Cyprus sports a miniature skyscraper and a large house. The History of The Gold Coast Melonia To know the history of Cyprus, you must know the history of The Gold Coast. On May 9, 2017, Ggaming4u and SkylarWeston formed The Gold Coast Union. They took the vast majority of the gold coast. The Gold Coast Union soon took an official name, Melonia, with SkylarWeston crowning herself Empress. The same day, Jorvia invaded and captured Ekhinni quickly. Treaty of Ekhinni (May 9, 2017) # The Gold Coast Union will not expand it's borders for 1 week. # The Empire of Melonia will change it's name to The Gold Coast Empire. The 5/11 Attacks On May 11, 2017, J04rn requested to join The Gold Coast Empire, which Ggaming4u, the Prime Minister, agreed to. Almost immediately, he attacked Ggaming4u, and almost won due to his technology. Ggaming4u won by knocking him into their mine and blocking it off, trapping J04rn. He surrendered. Treaty of Khoyor Dakho (May 11, 2017) # J04rn will join The Gold Coast Empire as a servant. # In 1 weeks time, The Gold Coast Empire will hold a referendum for J04rn to be given freedom. # J04rn will pay reparations in the form of his current inventory. While secular for a few hours, J04rn launched himself into Ekhinni and blew it up, destroying the entire capital. He was immediately kicked out of The Gold Coast Empire. It was later revealed that J04rn was commanded by FedexYT to destroy Ekhinni. Ekhinni began rebuilding as New Ekhinni. Skylar Disobeys the Treaty The Gold Coast Empire joined ASEAN. Feeling confident, SkylarWeston disobeyed the Treaty of Ekhinni and began expanding into the Saharan Desert. They were thrown out of ASEAN and Jorvia threatened invasion. Treaty of Sahel # The Gold Coast Empire will leave the ASEAN military alliance and join Sapparo. # The Gold Coast Empire will install a pro-Jorvian government in the form of Ggaming4u having more rule. The pro-Jorvian Gold Coast became Potatia, as an homage to Melonia. The History of Cyprus The Republic of Cyprus is Formed From the very first day, Ggaming4u wanted Cyprus. As a gift for being pro-Jorvia, Jorvia commanded The East Balkan Empire to hand it over. They did, and renamed into The Republic of Turkey. Feeling bad, Ggaming4u gave them an embassy, the first of many. Ggaming4u made many allies with his diplomacy, including Crimea. Skylar is Caught Stealing Jorvia caught SkylarWeston stealing from them. Jorvia invaded and razed New Ekhinni immediately. SkylarWeston fled to America, yet continued her thieving. Treaty of Nicosia # The Potatian Reich will be annexed by Jorvia, becoming The Jorvian Colony of Ghana. # The Republic of Cyprus will become an autonomous colony of Jorvia. The Jorvian Colony of Cyprus Unlike Potatia, Ggaming4u prefers a peaceful route with Cyprus, creating many embassies and a diplomacy house frequently used by major nations, including Jorvia. While Cyprus has a military, it is for defensive measures only, as The Diplomacy House has been blown up 4 times. # SkylarWeston. She did it for fun. # TheBritishMunchie. He did it for fun and revenge against Skylar. # SkylarWeston. She did it for spite, as her enemies were in the room. # Unknown. We don't know who flipped the lever, yet we know SkylarWeston planted the TNT. Jorvia claims Skylar flipped the lever, yet Skylar denies it. Regardless of Skylar's actions, Ggaming retains close relations with her. In the Anti-Jorvik situation, Ggaming4u has declared himself neutral, yet has said he will defend Crimea and Persia if necessary. The Great Fire of Sapporo On June 5th, 2017, SkylarWeston set fire to a windmill in Jorvia, which at that point was completely unknown that it was her. Afterwards, she returned to Jorvia to set more and more buildings ablaze. Eventually, every wooden building was set on fire, which then spread to Munyvia. The secret base in Danzig was raided, and the items were distributed, as well as a bomb set up in the nuclear reactor. Multiple people joined in the attacks, some of which are only known to the people themselves and Skylar. Later that day, TheBritishMunchie banned SkylarWeston and rolled back all of the damage her and her comrades had done, which resulted in public outrage. After this event Ggaming was officially Anti-Jorvik, and joined with Skylar to create a new, TBM-free server. The History of Ikepol The Freedonian Rebellion and Freedonian War of Succession Freedonia was started for multiple reasons, but Skylar had one main reason: to take down Colenia once and for all, and replace them. TempleofLegends hosted the server and was one of the main devs, with Virteris, GalacticFurai, Ethron, and SkylarWeston as the owners, with Ggaming4u and cicizen42 (RivalryMapping) as admins. This iteration of Freedonia was short-lived, as TempleofLegends shut down the server, added TBM to the chat, and tried to integrate the server into Colenia as a modpack server. No one at Freedonia wanted this, so ToL was ousted, with DexterSanchezPDT being brought in as the lead developer. The Second Freedonian Iteration and Subsequent Civil War After the ousting of ToL, Virteris volunteered to host the server, which he did. This iteration too, was short-lived, as a civil war ensued. Ethron demanded that SkylarWeston be demoted, and she was demoted all the way down to a normal person of Freedonia. Galactic tried to promote Skylar back to her Owner status, but was demoted as well. This eventually lead to the banning of Skylar and Galactic, which caused Ethron to reach his breaking point. Ethron had demoted Skylar for "making Colenia hate us", but the truth was, any server that had Skylar as an owner on it was hated by Colenia. Ethron was ousted from the server, which made Rivalry promoted to an owner of the server. Skylar and Galactic were re-promoted back to owner status. The Freedonian Rebranding After Ethron's ousting, Freedonia was to be renamed to Imperalis, which was a name opposed by Skylar, as it would make people think that the mapper Imperialis owned the server. The name was eventually renamed to Freedonium Imperium, but most people still stuck with Freedonia. NinjaWagz was brought in to help as an owner, and host the server if Virteris was unable to. Peace at Last? Freedonia hangs in a balance, and the relations between Colenia and Freedonia are incredibly strained. Skylar is still heavily anti-Colenia, however, due to the complete disrespect she gets from the staff, mainly of which is the fact that TBM never uses her real name. The future can hold many things, but one thing is for certain, how long can Colenia and Freedonia go without all-out war? = = Category:Nations Category:Nations In Europe Category:Historical Nations Category:Former Nations